


IN THIS TOGETHER

by lila_luscious1



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Rosewood (TV), Rosilla (fandom), SULLYVANDY (fandom), Station 19 (TV), vicley (fandom)
Genre: Anal, Explicit Sex, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, I Love You, Let's be friends, Love, Oral, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Romantic Friendship, i want you, strap on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: The first three-four chapters are between 100-250 words in length;those after that I expect to longer (TBA dependent on time)





	1. IS *THIS* OKAY?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Vicleyiseverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleyiseverything/gifts), [JudoAly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudoAly/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [moreorles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreorles/gifts), [Station_19_Vicley_87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station_19_Vicley_87/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [HoneyBun18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBun18/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [moonlitriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitriver/gifts), [Keeka_LolZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeka_LolZ/gifts), [15DivisionMariaHillRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/15DivisionMariaHillRogers/gifts), [Texasangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texasangel/gifts).

> CHAPTER 1 VICLEY HAS SOME EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT  
CHAPTER 2 ROSILLA  
CHAPTER 3 BENSON AND MELINDA EXPLICIT FF SEX-MATURE LANGUAGE  
CHAPTER 4 VICLEY (CH 1 CONT) HAS SOME EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT  
CHAPTER 5 MAYA AND JACK  
CHAPTER 6 SULLYVANDY  
CHAPTER 7 SULLYVANDY HAS SOME EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT  
CHAPTER 8 TBA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after the warehouse fire that claimed the life of Captain Pruitt  
Herrera, Sully is the first to notice Luc's persistent cough. The Chief promises  
to get it checked out (it's only apparent when he exerts himself, and so he leaves  
it on the back burner for now). Only after Victoria notices that he's more  
fatigued than usual, and sometimes wheezes during sex that she drags him to  
Sloan Grey

“Hey, You!, Vic chirps brightly, entering her and Rip’s home with a bang.  
Whatcha up to?”

We …have to talk, Eggy. Come, sit down.”

“Eggy is NOT LIKING THIS, Lucas…so that you know.”

“Babe…after my follow-up today…they’re wanting more tests."

“What type of tests? Did they say? The kind where I blow a gasket, and don’t  
sleep a wink the whole night, or the kind that…”

“Victoria Ripley! Please, Babe-TAKE A BREATH! Now, in order: I only know that the word “routine”  
was mentioned, also they did NOT say what type; you are going to blow a gasket and not sleep a wink  
ANYWAY…the important thing, and I can’t stress this enough: they did not, I repeat NOT-say no sex.  
I’m very clear on that.”

“Well, you would be, wouldn’t you? Sooo…if I were to say…take a firm grip on THIS (she gently  
but with relish grasps his member through his loose shorts), that would be allowed? I mean, no  
one specifically mentioned DON’T do that, did they?”

“His voice somewhat strained, Lucas says, “Uhhh-NO that is not prohibited, based on what was actually said.”

“And…this is okay, would you say?” She means the steady, languid up and down motion of her left hand on  
his stiffening cock-meat, while with her right hand, which she has slipped inside his shorts, she lets the fingers play  
over his lightly-furred scrotum.

“Haaaah…NOT MENTIONED!” Lucas is very emphatic about THAT…


	2. ANDALE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisie convinces Annalise to go for what she wants-with Rosie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Mami...que hago? Tanto que yo espero, el no me acerca...sigo esperando?  
Mommy-what do I do? The more I wait, the more he doesn't make a move...Do I keep waiting?

Daisie Villa interrogates her Daughter about the status of her 'whatver this is' with Rosie (Beaumont  
Rosewood, Jr); she has been advocating for the two of them since the day Annalise introduced them.  
She just cannot understand why in the world her daughter is so resistant to the idea of exploring a union  
with "el hermoso chocolate tan buenisimo"-the gorgeous, hunky chocolate man). Daisie's deceased Son-  
in-law, Eddie, has been dead for nearky three years, and in her view, her daughter has grieved much too  
long, and since Rosie is so obviously interested...

Little does Daisie know, Annalise has been thinking the same thing-one reason why her union with Mike Boyce  
never bore fruit is that ROSIE is who she dreams of, is the face she saw when Mike was hilted to the limits  
inside of her, who mis-directs her attention when she is trying to complte required paperwork. It is ROSIE  
who she aches for when they go their separate ways at the end of a day: she wishes death on his few trysts  
(at least bodily injury), imaging herself in their place: holding him, showering with him, getting fucked, hard  
and deep, by him.

"Mami...que hago? Tanto que yo espero, el no me acerca...sigo esperando?"

"Ya has esperado demasiado tiempo, Amor...vete a su casa, envia un texto, o llamelo, para avisarlo que esatas en camino,  
y VE! Andale!" (You have waited long enough, Love...go to his house-send a text, call: let him know you're on the way  
and GO! Hurry!)

"OK, OK! I'm going!"

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4


	3. BANG A GONG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia Benson and Melinda Warner 'Bang A Gong, Get It On'

Slick with sweat, panting and groaning like a runner after a 1000 meter sprint, Olivia Benson squats on her  
haunches, supported onto the strong ,supple thighs of Chief Pathologist Melinda Warren...HER front is plastered  
to the OD Lieutenant's back; they are connected via the big latex strap on dick buckled about her waist the ME's  
groin, and buried deep in Olivia's rear end. "Fuuuck, that's deep," she mutters, when her 'top' twists her hips  
alittle, while hungrily squeezing her large DD cup bosoms, plucking and squeezing at the erected nipples.

Break times's over, apparently; the slow, steady thrusts drive that point home very emphatically...Melinda's hands  
leave her lover's boobs and clamp onto her shoulders, and the harder pace she's adopted, drive her bogus phallus in, out,  
in, out, causes the bobble-head affect in the forty-something policewoman. Hot flames of passion engulf both; the cocoa-  
skinned Medical Examiner seriously enjoys sodomizing other women; Olivia Benson, not so much...with her Melinda,  
she never turns it down, but she never pushes for it, either...her partner doesn't see this: her eyes are half-closed as she concentrates  
on the sensation of the faux 'meat' filling her rectum. Warner is busy concentrating on fighting-off her own desire to cum.

Pushing up with her strong trunk and thighs, and with Benson's cooperation, Warner guides the conjoined pair onto their knees,  
all the while, her thrusting hips never miss a beat. The lust-filled brunette whines, shudders. While she enjoys the doggy position  
immensely, one drawback is sore nipples for about a day or so (it's the bouncing and swaying of her big knockers that causes the  
nipple discomfort. Also, her asshole is really tenderized now, and she needs to cum-badly... rapid-fire orgasms, in quick succession,  
pile one atop the other, until both women collapse onto their fronts, Malinda Warner still inside Olivia Benson.


End file.
